


..Hi, babe

by papercatacombs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clarke bakes a cake, Gen, OT4, Octavia just wants to get some work done, Prompt Fic, crack? idk, raven is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercatacombs/pseuds/papercatacombs
Summary: Clarke bakes a birthday cake for Lexa... Sort of.





	..Hi, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A trying to get something from the top shelf and failing, while person B is hysterically wheezing in the corner. Bonus if person C recorded it and posted it everywhere.

”Are you sure, you don’t need any help?” Octavia questioned as she sat behind the kitchen island. She was originally trying to get some work done but ended up watching her best friend struggle with getting a bag from the upper shelves of the cabinet.

Clarke huffed annoyed. She was adamant to get the cake done all by herself with zero help from anyone, since it was a birthday cake for her girlfriend. She had already mixed everything else in but had forgotten the flour.

“Yes, I am sure,” she insisted. “It’s not like you’re any taller than me.”

Clarke continued reaching just as their roommate Raven arrived. For a moment, she stood at the doorway examining the situation silently.

“Whatcha doing there, Clarkey?” Raven asked, with a smirk on her face.

Octavia lifted her head back up from her laptop and answered for her friend. “She’s trying to get flour for Lexa’s birthday cake, which she is then going to bake.”

“You’re letting Clarke bake? The Clarke who burns pasta? Our hopeless in the kitchen, Clarke? In Lexa’s kitchen?” Raven facepalmed. She moved through the kitchen to stand next to Octavia to have a better view.

All of the three girls were staying at Lexa’s apartment whilst theirs was under some renovations, which meant that one, they were just guests in the apartment; two, they weren’t exactly allowed to touch certain stuff and three, Lexa would probably kill them if they made an unnecessary mess.. Unless it was made by Clarke.

“Shut up Raven,” Clarke groaned and kept reaching. “Besides, I almost got it,” she said as her fingers finally touched the paper bag.

Raven lifted her hands up to surrender. “Okay then.”

As much as Octavia had a not so great feeling about it, she didn’t comment on it and kept quiet, even when Raven pulled her phone out to film Clarke.

“Ha! See?” Clarke exclaimed. “I got you now,” she said and grabbed the bag, just for it to tip all the way and cover the floor, herself and half of the kitchen with flour.

A moment of complete and absolute silence went by.

“Not. A. Word,” Clarke uttered and immediately heard both girls behind her burst out with laughter. She turned around to see Raven wheezing, doubled over the island and banging on the counter with her fist. And then she noticed the phone.

“Raven!” she all but cried out, before charging at the girl in an attempt to get her phone.

Octavia elbowed Raven in her ribs, making the girl squeak and run around the kitchen with Clarke on her tail, both spreading the flour around in the process.

After a minute or so, Clarke finally caught the other girl and tackled her to the floor, but Raven was smart and buried the phone underneath herself.

“Give me the phone!”

“I will not do such thing,” Raven snorted and wiggled under Clarkes weight, while being tickled.

In the midst of Clarke and Raven loudly fighting for the phone and Octavia laughing and cheering for Raven, none of the girls had heard Lexa come home.

“What the fuck?” Lexa asked, with a mix of confusion and amusement laced in her voice. Her eyes were scanning the kitchen. The mess had now spread, from just the flour, to the already mixed almost ready batter having been knocked on the floor as well.

“..Hi babe. Happy birthday?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading!  
Trying to tip my toes in fic writing for the first time in a while, so kudos and comments (constructive or not) would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> See you later, I hope!
> 
> PS. This is a oneshot for now, but if y'all want it, I'm down for writing more.


End file.
